Qualification
by SaiyuuTachi245
Summary: Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki, teman sekelas baru yang ternyata dipertemukan dalam sebuah hubungan keluarga sebagai sepasang kakak beradik tiri. Tanpa sengaja, Momoi mengetahui hubungan terlarang Aomine, kakak tirinya itu dengan Kagami Taiga yang sesama laki-laki. Sementara Momoi sendiri bimbang, tentang dirinya yang menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya yang ternyata menyukai Kagami juga.
1. Chapter 1

halo... saya kembali lagi #nggananya

sudah berapa lama, ya, aku nganggurin akun ffn ini? 3 bulan kurang lebih, lah #diimpuk, pdhl untuk buat akun ini aja ribet banget. pas udh jadi, eh malah dianggurin #sigh

kali ini, saya bawakan cerita laknat hasil peras otak- yah, hasilny g seberapa memuaskan lantaran keterbatasan saya menggunakan kata dan mengatur jalan ceritanya g bisa. maklum, author newbie #dziinnng

cerita ini berasal dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke, betul2 g terfikir cari fandom lain kecuali ini #kick.

jadi di sini, saya buat Aomine dan Momoi itu jadi saudara tiri. jangan tanya kenapa, oke? beneran g banget soalnya.

tapi begonya ya itu, cerita ini mengandung 100% ke-OOC-an. pokokny parah! author sendiri sampe geleng2 kepala #malahcurhat

di sini genre ceritanya percampuran antara shonen-ai ( inget, bukan yaoi. bedakan shonen-ai dan yaoi #diinzek ), dan straight. biar g mainstream soalnya #ditimpuk pokoknya... campur, lah. jadi imbang. yg straight shipper g protes, yg fujodanshi g protes. ( malah kebalikanya, kali... )

mana judul ama cerita bener2 g nyambung. tolong, otak ini beneran konslet. ada yang mau donorin otak? #nggagitu

bagi yang g suka, lebih baik g usah nekat baca. dripada entar saya di rusuhin, dibully, dll. mending sekalian g usah baca #dziiing, tpi saya harap banyak yg baca sih XD #ditendang

ok, cukup segitu aja bacotannya. bagi yg mau baca, saya ucapkan happy reading.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ( intinya, ane cuman pinjem charanya doang )

Rated : T atau mungkin T+ buat jaga2 (soalny dibagian akhir chapter ini agak... ngejerumus)

Pair : untuk saat ini AoKaga dan AoMomo (AoMomonya cuman sebatas hubungan keluarga :v)

Genre : ... author bingung apa genrenya #ditimpuk

Warning : sho-ai scene (atau mungkin yaoi?), alur cerita gaje, typo(s) (moga g ada. ane g sempet ngedit, tolonglah...), OOC ( entah darimana ceritanya Kagami jdi penurut dan Momoi agak sedikit innocent. TOLONG BAKAR AUTHOR!), cerita dan judul rada g nyambung

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap!

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Dia, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu berlari di sepanjang pinggiran jalan itu, menatap lurus ke depan memandang gedung luas dan tingkat yang agak jauh di depannya. Dia terburu-buru, berlari tanpa pandang arah.

Surai kemerah muda-an itu terbang ditiup angin, deru nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat itu nampak jelas. Namun masa bodo akan keadaan, dia tetap mantap berlari ke depan.

"Gawat, gawat... Aku telat!"umpatnya kemudian, diiringi ucapan sakral pemantap keadaan. Langkahnya semakin cepat, menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju gedung di depan sana.

Pagi ini, hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah baru, lebih tepatnya SMA baru setelah kepindahannya dari luar kota. Namun entah ada angin apa, bisa-bisanya dia telat pagi ini.

Oke, mungkin penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya yang semalaman suntuk telfonan sana-sini, terlebih pada teman-temannya yang ditinggalkannya di sekolah lama sana. Yah, seandainya Ibunya tidak mengajaknya ke tempat ini, mungkin dia tak akan bangun kesiangan gara-gara telfonan.

BRUUUK

"Sa—!"

Dia meringis, posisinya sekarang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sangking pikirannya nyecer entah kemana-mana, akibatnya mata juga gak fokus liat ke jalan. Alhasil, entah pohon atau orang juga dilabasnya.

"Hei, kamu gak papa?"di depannya, terjulur sebuah tangan. Otomatis kepalanya mendongak, menatap siapakah gerangan orang yang ditabraknya, juga pemilik dari tangan dihadapannya.

"Ya..."uluran tangan itu ia terima masih dengan tampang menatap lawan bicaranya heran.

Ya, heran, menatap seseorang yang memakai pakaian santai itu— dia gak sekolah, apa? Kalau dilihat dari tampang, sepertinya orang ini masih seumuran dengannya. Tapi, terlebih lagi—

"Kamu... Bukan orang Jepang, ya?"

Krik.

Entah habis disambar apa, pertanyaan ambigu itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepala, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap dengan ganjil seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hah?"

Orang di depannya itu balas menatap heran campur jengkel, "Sudah jelas, kan? Aku ini orang Jepang!"

Ah, lagi-lagi. Dia menatap orang di hadapannya itu dengan tampang takjub— ralat, tampang gak percaya.

Masa iya?

Dia memperhatikan orang di depannya ini dari bawah hingga ke atas, memperhatikan sedetail-detailnya disetiap sudut tubuhnya.

Orang Jepang kok... Hitam?

"Daiki!"

Seseorang dari belakang muncul, membawa sebuah kantung plastik yang entah berisi apa. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang rasanya pernah ia lihat— tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu.

Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan alis bercabang itu mendelik, memperhatikan gadis berambut pink di dekat temannya itu.

"Etto... Apa-apaan gadis ini?"

"Dia barusan nembak aku,"

Bangsat!

"Ap—!"si gadis berambut pink yang tidak terima, menatap jengkel arah rang yang barusan dipanggil 'Daiki' itu.

"Adawww!"

Tentu saja, otomatis dia menginjak kaki orang setengah negro *?* itu kuat-kuat sebagai balasan.

Masa bodo mau gak sopan atau apalah. Yang gak sopan duluan di sini siapa duluan, hah?!

"Parah! Kalau mau nginjak kaki jangan kuat-kuat!"masih meringis, dia— orang yang barusan disebut Daiki tadi berjongkok dan meraih kakinya yang mungkin saja sudah memar.

"Kau duluan yang macam-macam, Negro!"

Ah, keceplosan.

"Ap—"

Dengan begitu, perempatan muncul telak di sudut kening si 'negro'.

"Pffftt..."

Sementara itu, cowok berambut merah yang di cap sebagai 'teman'nya itu hanya bisa terkikik sendiri. Yah, walau berusaha ditutupi karena takut temannya itu bakal marah.

Tentu saja, berkat itu yang dibilang 'negro' jadi bertambah kesal.

"Kurang ajar, kau!"

"Maaf bahasaku kasar, tapi itu memang kenyataan!"

Dan tanpa disangka— cewek berambut pink itu langsung nyelonong kabur.

"Oiii—! Tunggu, awas kau!"

Dia— perempuan berambut pink itu terus berlari, tanpa mau peduli si 'negro' yang sepertinya berusaha mengejarnya. Yah, walaupun berdiri saja orang tersebut tidak bisa sangking kuatnya injakannya tadi.

"Jangan lari oi— dalamanmu itu kelihatan dari sini, tahu!"

Ah...

PRAKK

Dan entah dari mana pula, sebuah buku tebal berhasil mengenai wajah laki-laki itu— lebih tepatnya dari gadis berambut pink yang tak jauh di hadapannya yang nampak sebal dan nekat melemparnya tersangka dengan buku miliknya.

"Da- Dasar mesum—!"

Begitu teriaknya kemudian. Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi berlari lagi tanpa berniat mengambil kembali buku yang tadi dilemparnya. Masa bodo, yang penting gak ketemu itu muka dia sudah merasa bersyukur!

"Ck..."dia, yang barusan kena 'hantam' buku itu hanya berdecih pelan, menatap kepergian gadis itu yang kelamaan makin menjauh.

"Daiki, ini,"sebuah kantung plastik tepat muncul di depan wajahnya, dia tahu betul siapa yang memberikannya dan apa isinya.

"Oh, bajuku, ya?"

Yang ditanya lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Seragammu yang kotor kemarin, sudah kucucikan,"

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin mampir ke rumahmu buat ambil seragam ini,"dia berdiri, kakinya yang tadi diinjak, sekarang tak seberapa sakit lagi— yah, dia baru saja memijiti kakinya itu dengan perasaan sengsara beberapa detik lalu. Ia raih kantung plastik itu dari tangan temannya.

"Lain kali kalau mau menginap di rumahku, jangan pakai seragam sekolah. Kotor gini, kan, jadinya,"

"Iya, iya. Cerewet sekali kau, Taiga,"dan buat tampang jengkel.

"Err... Buku itu? Apa lebih baik dikembalikan saja?"temannya yang barusan dipanggil 'Taiga' tadi menunjuk sebuah buku yang tergeletak di dekat kaki temannya itu, "Sepertinya dia dari Touo, sekolahmu,"

Mungkin temannya berkata seperti itu lantaran seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah seragam Touo.

"Hah? Tapi selama aku bersekolah di sana, tidak pernah ada perempuan macam dia— maksudku aku tidak pernah melihat dia,"

"Hmm... Mungkin anak baru?"

"Bisa jadi, sih. Tapi akan susah mencari keberadaannya di sekolahku karena sekolahku itu cukup luas."

"Usahakan saja, Daiki,"temannya itu berjongkok, meraih buku di dekat kaki temannya 'Daiki' itu dan membaca isinya sekilas.

"Eh... Ini kan..."

"?"

(_)_(_)

Dia misuh-misuh sendiri, jengkel dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Ya, kejadian tentang dirinya menabrak seorang negro nyasar— eh, maksudnya orang menyebalkan yang tadi pagi. Udah gak sopan, mesum pula. Kalau boleh, dia bisa membunuhnya langsung di tempat itu juga.

"Anak baru, ya?"seseorang menghampirinya yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas barunya. Lantas, dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia mengiyakan kalau dia adalah anak baru.

"Namamu?"

"Momoi Satsuki,"

"Oh,"

Setelah berkata 'oh' tadi, seseorang itu langsung pergi, membuat dia— Momoi menghela nafasnya panjang.

Kelas ini menyebalkan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berteman dengannya, beda dengan tempatnya dulu. Padahal baru sebentar, dia sudah kangen teman-temannya dulu. Seandainya dia tidak dipindahkan—

Tet... Tet... Tet... ( serah lah, Author g tau suara bel yang bener D"X )

Bel berbunyi, membuat Momoi mendongakkan kepala dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Dari sana dia melihat beberapa anak yang barusan di luar kelas masuk dan menuduki bangku masing-masing. Dan setelah beberapa saat, sang guru masuk.

Sang gurupun memulai acara belajarnya, namun pertama dia mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Aomine Daiki,"

Tidak ada sahutan, satu kelas hening. Sang guru menatap sekeliling kelas sebentar, lalu kembali menatap absen dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Alfa, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi, dengan begitu sang guru lanjut mengabsen.

'Aomine... Daiki?'

Rasanya Momoi tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu.

Jangan-jangan... Orang yang tadi pagi ditemuinya?

"Momoi Satsuki,"

Jika memang benar 'Aomine Daiki' itu orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya tadi—

"Ah, sa—"

BRAAKKK

"Woy! Jangan alfa-in aku!"

— maka terkutuklah.

"Aomine Daiki, karena sudah telat lebih dari 10 kali, silahkan istirahat nanti temui Bapak di kantor,"

Ah,

Momoi ingin mati rasanya. Ternyata 'Aomine Daiki' itu memang 'dia'.

"Iya, iya,"setelah menjawab begitu, si negro bernama Aomine Daiki itu segera berjalan ke arahnya— Momoi.

'Eh?!'

Momoi kaget setengah mati karenanya.

Grek.

Ah, ternyata dia mengarah ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya dan mendudukinya.

Untung saja. Momoi kira dia mau apa.

"Huuuaamm..."

Dia menguap, menatap malas pada papan tulis di depannya. Dia menopang dagunya, sesekali melirik Momoi yang juga ikut menatapnya.

"Kayaknya... Kita pernah bertemu,"

Mati sana. Baru ketemu tadi pagi dia udah lupa.

"Aku yang tadi pagi menabrakmu, bego,"

Aomine terdiam, dengan tampang gak bangetnya dia menatap Momoi. "Sekelas... Kita SEKELAS?!"

"Aomine Daiki, jangan ribut,"

Aomine tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat guru yang sudah khilaf dengan tingkah anak satu ini— terpaksa lebih bersabar lagi.

"Kita ngomong pas istirahat nanti saja,"timpal Aomine. Setelah ditegur guru begitu, dia terpaksa menunda acara ngobrolnya.

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya, cuek. Dia meraih tasnya dan hendak mengambil buku di sana.

'Eh?'

Srek, srek.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sana. Buku diary-nya... Hilang?

Srek, srek, srek.

Momoi tetap mencarinya, siapa tahu terselip diantara buku-bukunya.

Glek.

"Gak ada..."

"Apanya yang gak ada?"Aomine buka suara.

Momoi lagi-lagi menolehkan kepala, menatap tidak suka pada orang di sebelahnya, "Bukan urusanmu, Negro!"

"Momoi Satsuki,"

Tanpa sadar dia menaikkan volume suaranya juga, membuat sang guru ikut-ikut menegurnya.

Masih dengan perasaan jengkel, Momoi memalingkan mukanya.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine yang ada di sebelahnya meliriknya sebentar. "Aku tahu dimana bukumu,"

'—!'

"Istirahat nanti, memohonlah agar bukumu kukembalikan,"

'MATI SANA!'

Dan untuk sekarang dan ke depannya, mungkin dia harus bersabar dengan tingkah 'teman' barunya ini.

Terlebih lagi, Momoi harap dia tidak membaca isi buku diary-nya.

(_)_(_)

"Kembalikan!"

"Ng?"

Aomine menatap bosan ke arah tangan yang kini terpampang di depannya. Dia menyingkirkan tangan itu dari depan wajahnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ngg... Kenapa, Satsuki?"dia mengelus-elus pelan bagian belakang rambutnya dan menatap orang dihadapannya dengan malas.

"Sial, kau! Aku sudah keliling nyariin kamu di sekolah, taunya lagi tiduran di atap sekolah! Cepat balikin bukuku, bego!"

"Yakin benar-benar mau kukembalikan?"

"Tentu saja! Itu buku berhargaku, bodoh!"seru Momoi yakin.

"Sudah kubuang,"

Momoi tercekat sebentar, lalu menatap orang dihadapannya itu dengan marah, "Bohong!"teriaknya.

BUGH

Sontak Momoi melempar orang dihadapannya itu dengan buku yang tadi dibawanya, membuat Aomine yang untuk kedua kalinya kenahantam hanya bisa mengaduh.

"Gak usah lempar-lempar bisa, gak, sih?!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat Aomine terdiam, memperhatikan tingkah Momoi yang tampak ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Itu... Buku berhargaku,"

"?"

"Kumohon... Kembalikan..."

Aomine terpaku sejenak, menatap gadis dihadapannya yang sudah sedikit meneteskan air mata. Dia menghela nafasnya,

Dasar cengeng.

"Bodoh, kau. Mana mungkin kan, tidak aku kembalikan?"

Aomine berdiri, seraya memungut buku Momoi yang tergeletak tepat di samping kakinya. Lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Momoi.

"Nih,"

Belum sempat sampai tepat di hadapan Momoi, Aomine langsung melemparkan buku yang dimaksud ke arahnya. Denga sigap Momoi menangkapnya.

Aomine berjalan lagi, lalu setelah tepat berada disamping tubuh Momoi, dia berhenti dan berkata;

"Cengeng. Cuman gara-gara memohon dikembalikan buku diary saja, jadi nangis begini,"

Dan tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Momoi dan meletakkan buku kedua yang tadi dilempar Momoi di tangannya.

Setelah itu, dia kembali berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Eh?"

Dan saat itu pula, ketika Momoi menolehkan kepala menatap ke belakang. Dia sudah tidak ada.

Perlahan, tatapannya teralihkan pada kedua buku yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

Ternyata, Aomine tak seburuk yang ia kira.

(_)_(_)

Siangnya, setelah pulang sekolah. Momoi berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju rumahnya sendirian.

Pikirannya melayang, entah memikirkan apa.

"Kamu..."

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti, sedikit mendongakkan keplanya yang tadi menunduk menatap bawah.

"Eh?"

Di hadapannya, dia melihat seseorang yang tadi pagi ia temui. Ya, orang yang sama ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aomine. Orang yang ada didekat Aomine, temannya.

"Kamu... Temannya Aomine, kan?"selidik Momoi.

"Ya, aku temannya Daiki, Kagami Taiga,"jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu..."

Tatapan Momoi teralih pada anak di sebelah Kagami itu. Anak laki-laki berseragam persis seperti Kagami dengan tubuh pendek dan rambut biru muda.

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"sahutnya cepat, memperkenalkan diri.

"Momoi Satsuki,"Momoi ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kau melihat Daiki?"Kagami buka suara.

"Aku tidak melihatnya saat pulang sekolah ini,"jawab Momoi cepat, sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Oh,"

"Kalian sendiri, kenapa menanyainya? Memang kalian janjian kemana?"Momoi balik tanya.

Kagami dan Kuroko saling pandang sejenak, "Ah, tidak, tidak,"Kagami menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya saja, kok,"

"Wah, kamu perhatian sekali dengan temanmu, ya,"Momoi tersenyum kecil, menatap ke arah Kagami.

Kuroko yang tahu keadaan, menghela nafasnya panjang, "Sebenarnya mereka ini—"

PLAKK

Kontan tangan Kagami menutup mulut Kuroko dengan cara menamparnya. Kejam.

"Tidak papa! Aku dan Kuroko sebenarnya berencana ingin ke Maji Burger, kebetulan lewat sekolah kalian, sih, jadi kami ingin mengajaknya! Tapi berhubngan dia tidak ada kabarnya kemana, jadi batal. Yah, begitulah. Hahahahaha..."

Oke, Momoi merasa nggak banget di sini.

JEDUGH

"SAKIT, KAMPRET!"

Dilain pihak, Kuroko yang barusan digampar tadi langsung menghantam wajah Kagami dengan tas yang dibawanya, membuat Kagami yang beberapa saat lalu tengah sibuk menjelaskan pada Momoi, kini terduduk di tanah dengan tangan memegangi kepala.

"Maafkan tingkah temanku, Momoi-san,"begitu ucapnya kemudian.

Momoi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala pelan dengan saltingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi,"Kuroko membungkuk sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ?"

"Ini gara-gara kau, sialan! Kepalaku jadi pusing gini..."

"Salah siapa duluan coba, kan kau duluan yang menamparku,"

"Ck!"

Kuroko menghela nafas lagi, dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kagami untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo cepat,"

Dengan setengah hati Kagami menerima uluran tangan itu, dan mulai berdiri.

Merekapun berjalan, berpapasan sebentar pada Momoi yang nampaknya masih sedikit heran,

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Momoi-san,"begitu kata pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Diapun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan bersegera menyusul langkah Kagami yang ada di depannya.

Momoi hanya bisa menatapi kepergian kedua pemuda itu yang makin lama makin menjauh.

Blush.

Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba wajah Momoi memerah.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya?"gumamnya.

Ah, mungkin mulai sekarang dan kedepannya, dia akan naksir pada pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

(_)_(_)

Sret, sret, sret.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu asik bergelut di meja belajarnya, menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah buku diary keasayangannya.

Dear diary,

Hari ini setelah kepindahanku ke sekolah baru, banyak hal terjadi.

Yang pertama, pagi tadi aku bertemu cowok yang sangat menyebalkan. Namanya Aomine Daiki, seorang cowok dengan rambut biru pendek dan kulit hitam. Jangan tanya kenapa warna kulitnya begitu. Aku sendiri heran, bisa-bisanya di Jepang ada orang berkulit hitam. Catat! Hal ini terlalu langka untuk dilupakan.

Dia sangat, sangat menyebalkan. Parahnya aku sampai satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengannya. Tidak adakah insiden yang lebih menggenaskan dibanding ini? Amit-amit, deh!

Tapi, di samping itu, barusan pulang sekolah tadi aku menemui anak bersurai biru muda yang putih, berbadan kecil dan super imut... Beda jauh sama Aomine, deh, pokoknya! Aku naksir sama cowok ini. Aku berharap, aku bisa menjadi pacarnya suatu hari nanti.

"Huft..."

Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, Momoi menutup buku diary kesayangannya itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?

Entah kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan cowok itu. Entah karena sifatnya, atau bahkan wajahnya, dia tidak tahu. Dia terlalu naksir dengan cowok satu ini.

Aomine Daiki.

Seorang cowok dengan kulit hitam yang amat dia benci. Entah karena kebetulan atau memang karena takdir, bisa-bisanya dia ini sejodoh— ralat, bisa-bisanya orang ini satu sekolah dan sekelas dengannya. Sungguh menggenaskan.

Tuhan memang tak adil.

"Satsuki!"

Suara Ibunya mengagetkannya.

"Iya, Bu?"

Momoi segera berdiri dari bangkunya, menempatkan bangkunya kembali seperti semula dan menuju ke luar kamar.

Dari atas tempat berpijaknya sekarang, dia bisa melihat Ibunya yang ada di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan pintu pembatas ruangan.

Ditutupi oleh punggung Ibunya sendiri, berdiri tepat di depan Ibunya yang berposisi badan menghadap dengannya. Dia bisa tau kalau adaseseorang di sana.

"Eh?"

Ibunya tampak bersenda gurau kecil, menepuki bahu orang di hadapannya yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh mata Satsuki karena terhalang.

"Satsuki, ayo kemari,"sang Ibu menoleh, menatap anaknya yang tengah terbengong di ujung sana. Momoi berjalan pelan ke arahnya, dengan tangan mengepal di dada sangking gugupnya.

Rasanya... Orang di depan Ibunya itu tampak familiar.

"Satsuki?"

— suaranyapun, amat ia kenal—

"Ka— Kau..."

Momoi gelagapan, menunjuk dengan tampang tidak percaya orang di hadapannya.

"Kau... Satsuki, kan? Momoi Satsuki?"orang di hadapannya itu menunjuknya, dengan tampang tidak percaya dia berkata dengan gagapnya.

"Aomine Daiki! Kenapa kau—"

Ibunya yang heran dengan tingkah anaknya, ditambah tingkah 'tamu'nya yang tampak serupa, mulai buka suara, "Kalian sudah saling kenal, toh?"

Momoi meneguk ludahnya horor setelah mendengar sang Ibu berkata demikian. Dengan setengah hati, dia mulai menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya dengan jawaban apa adanya.

"Ka- kami teman sekelas..."

"Hahaha... Kami teman sekelas, Te,"

Aomine, yang merasa ikut ditanya, menjawab pertanyaan itu bersamaan dengan Momoi.

Ibu Momoi hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dengan tampang heran.

(_)_(_)

"Syukurlah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal!"Ibu Momoi tersenyum ke arah mereka yang tengan duduk di sofa yang tepat di hadapannya. Dia meletakkan 2 gelas jus jeruk di hadapan keduanya.

"Hanya kebetulan..."begitu jawab Momoi sambil cemberut.

Aomine yang sebetulnya ingin buka suara, terpaksa ia tahan karena tau kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan pasti akan 'kelewatan'. Diapun memilik untuk mengambil minuman di hadapannya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa malu-malu.

Dan setelah berkata demikian, Momoi segera mengutuki dalam hati.

"Nah, kalau begitu akan Ibu perkenalkan ulang... Dia ini, Daiki-kun, adalah tetanggamu mulai saat ini. Dan juga..."Ibunya itu menatap sebentar ke arah anaknya, "... Calon Kakak barumu. Beberapa bulan lagi Ibu akan menikah dengan Ayahnya Daiki-kun, soalnya."

Momoi terdiam sejenak, menatap ke lantai bawah dan mengeratkan gengamannya pada celana yang kini ia kenakan.

Ia sangat tahu, alasannya kepindahannya ke sini adalah karena Ibunya dan Ayahnya yang beberapa waktu lalu bercerai. Dia memilih ikut Ibunya, dan akhirnya terpaksa pindah tempat bersama Ibunya ke kampung halaman Ibunya dulu. Untunglah, di kampung halaman Ibunya ini dia masih punya rumah warisan yang masih dapat mereka tinggali.

Tapi... Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka Inunya akan secepat ini mencari 'Ayah' baru untuknya.

Dan parahnya pula... Kenapa calon Ayah barunya itu ternyata Ayahnya Aomine, sih?

"I- itu sih... Terserah Ibu,"Momoi gelagapan sendiri, menoleh Ibunya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya dia terima-terima saja Ibunya itu memilih untuk menikah lagi atau tidak. Tapi Aominenya itu, loh...

Sementara itu, Aomine yang berada di sampingnya hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menyeruput minumannya pelan. Sepertinya, dia udah tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.

"... Ibu ingin meminta untuk malam ini saja. Satsuki, malam ini tolong menginap di rumah Daiki-kun, ya?"

Aomine yang tengah meyeruput minuman yang diberikan Ibu Momoi beberapa menit lalu itu otomatis tersedak.

Momoi hanya bisa duduk cengo di tempat.

"Ibu mulai ngaco! Mana mau aku menginap dirumahnya!"pekik Momoi tak terima. Demi apa, orang yang barusan tadi pagi buat dia jengkel, ditambah fakta kalau dia adalah calon saudara tirinya— dan lebih parahnya sekarang diminta untuk menginap di rumah tersangka, tentu membuat Momoi jengkel setengah mati.

"Memang kau mau jaga rumah ini sendirian? Hari ini Ibu dan Ayahnya Daiki-kun akan keluar kota untuk membeli perabotan rumah ini yang belum lengkap, jadi akan pulang malam,"

"Tapi, Bu—"Momoi berusaha mencari alasan logis supaya bisa mencegah Ibunya itu untuk pergi sementara. Lagipula, menurutnya kalau hanya ingin membeli perabotan rumah sampai ke luar kota itu agak berlebihan.

"Rumah Daiki-kun kan ada di sebelah. Dekat dengan rumah ini, kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya—!"

Sibuk berdebat, Aomine yang tengah termenung sendiri itu tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat ibu dan anak yang ada di dekatnya itu menatapnya heran.

"Daiki-kun, mau kemana?"

"Ah... Hari ini ada temanku yang ingin ke rumah. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, jadi aku pulang dulu."

Ibu Momoi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah, Satsuki. Ikutlah bersamanya. Sebentar lagi Ibu akan pergi,"Ibunya itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu—"Momoi yang masih dalam posisi duduk itu berusaha mencegat. Namun Ibunya telah pergi ke ruang sebelah.

"Hee... jadi kau terpaksa menginap di rumahku, ya?"Aomine pasang tampang menjengkelkan, menatapi Momoi yang tampaknya menjadi jengkel.

"Mana mau aku menginap di rumahmu! Aku terpaksa, tau!"balas Momoi. Sebetulnya ia ingin sekali lagi menghantam orang di hadapannya ini dengan sebuah benda, namun itu diurungkan karena mengingat Ibunya masih berada di sini.

"Ya sudah, cepat ambil baju gantimu. Aku tunggu di luar,"

"Mati sana!"

Jawaban yang bagus sekali.

(_)_(_)

Sambil berjalan menenteng sebuah tas kecil berisi pakaian gantinya, Momoi mengikuti Aomine dengan tampang tidak terima di belakang.

Aomine, toh, santai. Dia berjalan di depan tanpa memperdulikan Momoi di belakangnya.

Aomine berhenti, membuka pagar sebuah rumah. Lalu menengok ke arah Momoi.

"Kalau sudah masuk nanti, tolong tutup pagarnya, ya."ujarnya pelan, lalu kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cih... Seenaknya saja,"gumam Momoi tidak suka, diapun melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Aomine.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Aomine tadi, Momoi menutup pagarnya setelah ia melewatinya.

Lagi, Aomine berhenti dan membukakan pintu utama rumah. Kali ini menunggu Momoi dan mempersilahkannya duluan.

"Sana duluan,"

Momoi mengangguk kecil, masih dengan tampang tidak suka. Diapun mendahului Aomine untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Aomine menyusulnya dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

"Kau tau,"

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya, Momoi segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Momoi menatap Aomine yang ada di belakangnya dengan heran. "Apa?"tanyanya.

"Ibuku itu sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa hidup hanya berdua dengan Ayahku,"sambil berkata begitu, Aomine melanjutkan langkahnya, melewati Momoi yang beberapa saat lalu ada di depannya. Momoi mengikutinya dari belakang, sedikit menyimak perkataan Aomine atas dasar rasa penasaran.

"... Tapi saat tau Ayahku akan menikah lagi dengan Ibumu, aku jadi sedikit senang. Soalnya, akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya aku memiliki Ibu dan saudara."Aomine tersenyum kecil, melirik sekilas Momoi yang ada di belakangnya.

"... Begitu,"Momoi hanya memandang sayu punggung Aomine yang tak jauh di hadapannya.

Mungkin, untuk saat ini dia bisa sedikit senang karena bisa memiliki Ayah lagi. Dan juga, ditambah saudara baru yang membuatnya tidak kesepian lagi. Momoi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Aomine untuk saat ini.

"Nah, ini kamarmu,"

Aomine berhenti, membukakan pintu yang tepat ada di sebelahnya.

Momoi menatap ke arah Aomine yang membuka pintu itu, menengoki isi kamar yang Aomine maksud.

"Serius, ini kamarku?"Momoi memiringkan kepalanya.

Heran saja, bisa-bisanya orang dengan tipe pemalas seperti dia rela repot-repot menyiapkan kamar untuknya. Mana kamarnya lengkap dengan perabotan ditambah sebuah toilet disudutnya. Salut.

"Ini sebenarnya kamar tamu,"

Oh.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih!"Momoi segera memasuki kamarnya dengan jengkel—

BLAM

— dan menutup (baca : membanting) pintunya keras-keras.

Aomine yang heran dengan tingkah Momoi itu hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, bingung.

(_)_(_)

Momoi meletakkan tas berisi pakaian gantinya di atas meja ruangan sana, lalu segera membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur yang besar di sebelahnya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi saudaraan dengan dia, sih?"gerutunya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lelah, pikirnya.

Setelah insiden perceraian orang tuanya itu, kini dia harus pindah rumah dan sekolah karenanya. Padahal sebetulnya dia tidak rela, toh dia kelewatan betah di sana, di rumah dan sekolah lamanya. Terlebih lagi, dia juga akan memiliki saudara tiri yang menyebalkan karenanya.

Dia terlalu sedih, mengingat keharmonisan keluarga mereka dulu yang berujung dengan perpisahan. Kenapa mereka harus bercerai? Kenapa harus, sih? Untk saat ini Momoi masih mempertanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akibatnya, dia jadi kangen dengan hal yang 'lama'. Padahal baru pindah beberapa hari saja, dia sudah kangen dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di sana. Dari teman, sekolah, rumah dan juga Ayahnya. Mungkin untuk sekarang dan ke depannya, dia tidak akan lagi bisa menemui Ayahnya itu.

... Dia akan punya Ayah baru,

Dan saudara baru.

Dia harap dia akan betah dengan kehidupannya yang baru ini.

Ting tong...

Lamunan Momoi mendadak buyar. Suara bel rumah itu menyadarkannya.

Ada tamu.

Momoi mendudukkan posisi badannya. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mungkin biarkan saja, ya. Toh dia tahu yang akan membukakan pintu pasti Aomine.

Ting tong ting tong

— sepertinya Aomine belum membukakan pintunya. Itu terdengar dari suara bel yang makin cepat dan makin brutal.

"Si Aomine mana, sih?"Momoi jadi kesal sendiri, pasalnya pemilik rumah ini entah ke mana orangnya. Padahal sudah tau ada tamu yang datang.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Habis kesabaran, Momoi segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah yang tak seberapa jauh jaraknya.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar—"

Cklek.

"Loh... Momoi?"

"Eh?"

Sejenak, Momoi terpaku di tempat. Dia menatap orang di hadapannya itu kaget.

"Kau... Kagami?"Momoi memastikan.

Di hadapannya, seseorang yang ditemuinya dua kali hari ini. Seseorang yang ada saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Aomine, dan seseorang yang mengenalkannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami Taiga.

Dia memakai kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang, dengan sebuah kalung rantai sebagai penghias. Nampak sederhana sekali.

Orang dihadapannya itu mengangguk sekilas, lalu balas menatapnya kaget bercampur heran, "Kenapa kau yang bukakan pintu? Bukannya ini rumahnya Daiki?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Taiga. Akhirnya kau datang,"

Dari belakang, Aomine muncul dengan santainya. Dia menatap ke arah Kagami yang ikut menatap ke arahnya.

"Daiki!"Kagami menyahut kecil, lalu masuk melewati Momoi yang tampaknya masih sedikit heran dengan kedatangannya.

Sempat terpikir olehnya,

Ternyata Aomine beneran bawa teman ke rumah. Seperti yang dikatakannya saat masih ada di rumahnya.

"Kenapa Momoi bisa ada di sini?"tanya Kagami, menatap Aomine dengan bingung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan,"jawab Aomine singkat. Dia membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua orang di belakangnya.

Kagami tanpa aba-aba lagi, langsung mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

"Tung—"Momoi berusaha mencegah, namun kedua orang tersebut telah pergi dari hadapannya.

Sambil menghela nafas jengkel, Momoi menutup kembali pintu utama rumah dan berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan kedua orang barusan. Bukan mengikuti mereka, melainkan kembali menuju kamarnya.

'Sialan, mereka nyuekin aku.'rutuknya kemudian.

(_)_(_)

Momoi menghela nafasnya bosan.

Dalam genggamannya, ponsel yang barusan di pakai untuk telfonan dengan temannya itu baru saja kehabisan baterai. Salahnya juga, toh, pulang sekolah tadi dia lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya dan malah sibuk nulis di diary. Akibatnya, saat sedang butuh karena gak ada kerjaan seperti ini, baterai ponselnya keburu habis.

Dia memutar otaknya, bertanya-tanya apakah Aomine punya model cas-an yang cocok dengan ponselnya.

'Aku harus tanya, nih,'

— lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Momoi melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya setelah ia melewati batas kamar dan ruangan. Setelah itu, ia melesat pergi mencari keberadaan Aomine di rumahnya ini.

"Daiki... Apa kau yakin?"

Langkah Momoi sesaat terhenti. Suara yang didengar barusan, sangat terdengar jelas. Momoi yakin pintu tertutup yang barusan dilaluinya, merupakan sumber suara yang tadi didengarnya.

'Kagami? Dia bersama Aomine di dalam?'pikirnya.

Dia membalikkan badan, menuju ke depan pintu yang dilewatinya tadi. Berhenti di depan pintu itu, tanpa suatu niat untuk membuka pintunya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, ingin tahu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita lakukan di sini."

"Lalu... Gadis itu? Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan, kok. Lagian dia ada di kamarnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan kemari."

"Da— Daiki! Tunggu dulu— hmmmph—"

Momoi melangkahkan kaki belakang, mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. Dia menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu dengan ganjil. Suara aneh itu, betul-betul membuatnya bungkam.

... Yang barusan itu apa?

"Ap—"

Aomine?

Kagami?

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam, Momoi masih mempertanyakannya.

"Daiki— kumohon..."

Suara desahan itu, suara yang amat membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang. Suara yang amat membuatnya ingin sekali bertanya, 'Kalian sedang apa?'.

Tapi, langkah yang gemetar itu, membuatnya urung untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya untuk menjawab apa yang jadi pertanyaannya.

Dia takut, namun rasa penasarannya tak kalah dengan rasa takutnya.

"Daiki— Akhh—"

Apa... Yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

Suara desahan itu... Bagaimana bisa?

Momoi membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Hanya satu yang terpikir olehnya. Berkat suara desahan itu, dugaannya jadi semakin kuat.

Aomine...

... Dia...

Glek.

.

.

.

… Seorang gay?

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA BUNUH AUTHOR TOLONG!

sumpah nista banget fic. kesamber apa coba aku semalem #nangis

fic ini ngerjainnya sebulan. idenya doang. nulisnya ya 3 hari kelar #kick

tapi, yah. saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yg sudah sanggup baca sampai kelar. salut pokoknya! kok bisa tahan dengan fic ini #kedip2 #plakk

chapter depan, Kuroko bakal muncul lebih sering karena 'keterlibatan'nya. di chapter ini dia cuman muncul sepintas aja soalnya. #dzziiing. dan juga, di chapter depan MUNGKIN bakal diadakan vote. vote untuk apa? rahasia :v

bagi yang sudah baca, saya harapkan review-nya. huhuhuhu... soalnya biar saya tau aja, berapa orang sih yg udah baca ini fic. kritik dan saran diterima. tpi kalau mau kritik tolong dijaga ucapannya. sbnrny sih terima yg pedes, tpi kalau over pedes sampai buat aku g mau nulis fic lagi itu... agak greget, ya #lah

tergantung pula, kalau reviewnya minimal 3, bakal kulanjut ini cerita. tapi tunggu bulan depan, ya #dibakar

dan untuk silent reader, saya harap Anda segera tobat :v

sampai jumpa di chapter depan, minna-san! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Terhitung sejak 7 bulan lalu aku publish chap 1 cerita ini. Chap 2-ny baru muncul skrng :'v aku males buat karena yg Fav/Follow dan Reviewnya g banyak /jdang/ tapi ntah lagi ada angin apa, aku pingin update chap 2nya. biar cerita ini cepet kelar aja *dor* oke, g bisa aku banyak bacot2. oke buat **_Guest _***?* sama **_BadTouchTri_**o, makasih udh review. yg udah fav sma follow, makasih juga. seenggaknya aku bersyukur karena msi ada yg mau ngereview, faf sma follow. bikin semangat dikit buat ngelarin nih fic! yg silent reader juga, aku harap kalian mau review, fav dan follow juga biar aku tambah semangat. tapi, g maksa sih~

oke, sekian bacotan g jelasnya. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Qualification - Chapter 2 -

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : T, kok. Aman~

Pair : untuk chap ini AoMomo, AoKaga, AoKuro ... semoga chap depan bisa buat KagaKuro! /spolerdetected /diinzek

Genre : ... author masih belum bisa menentukan

Warning : sama dengan chap 1~

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Momoi menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada bantal kamar tidurnya. Setelah mendengar suara aneh nan mencurigakan dari arah kamar Aomine— Momoi memilih memasuki kamarnya, menguncinya dan segera berbaring telengkup dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada sebuah bantal, berharap suara aneh itu tidak lagi bisa ditangkatp oleh indra pendengarannya. Pikirannya kacau, campur aduk karena insiden yang terjadi sore ini. Aomine— pemuda bersurai biru tua yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai kakak tirinya itu... gay?

Yang benar saja.

Momoi menampar pelan kedua sisi wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka Aomine adalah seorang gay. Padahal baru hari ini mereka berkenalan. Kenapa?

Otaknya yang sekarang ini tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dia benar-benar kacau. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Memergoki Aomine dan pacar laki-lakinya itu? Tidak... dia tak mungkin akan setega itu pada calon kakaknya walau pagi ini tersangka sendiri sering menjahilinya.

Sejenak terpikir olehnya. Mungkin lebih baik dia harus pergi keluar rumah ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Pergi ke Super Market atau apalah, untuk membeli sesuatu. Lalu izin pada Aomine langsung atau mungkin menyelipkan kertas memo di meja dapur. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada berlama-lama di rumah ini dan menganggu 'acara' mereka. Momoi sudah pasti tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Dia bisa langsung menebaknya dari suara desahan ambigu yang tadi didengarnya.

Momoi melirik jam di dinding kamar itu sebentar, di sana jam itu menunjukkan tepat pukul jam 7 malam. Tidak terlalu malam untuk pergi membeli beberapa cemilan di Super Market, pikirnya.

Dan dengan begitu, dia segera meraih jaket dan syal yang ada di tas bawaannya dari rumah tadi, memakainya lalu berlajan keluar arah pintu. Tak lupa, dia membuat sebuah memo dan berniat meletakkannya sembarang di meja makan dapur.

"Satsuki?"

Momoi kaget saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Dia membalikkan badanya, menatat ke arah sumber suara untuk memastikan siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Aomine?" katanya dengan nada terkejut. Ternyata yang memang dilihatnya di sana adalah Aomine.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket di dalam rumah?" tanyanya, menaikkan sebelah alis dengan keanehan Momoi yang satu itu.

Memo yang pada awalnya hendak dia selipkan di meja makan dapur, diremasnya hingga bentuknya tak lagi karuan. Momoi tidak menjawab, memalingkan mukanya dan hendak berjalan ke arah luar dapur.

"Satsuki!"sekali lagi mahluk bermarga Aomine itu memanggilnya. Dia bingung dengan tingkah Momoi yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Niat awalnya yang hendak mengambil minum di kulkas tak jadi dilakukannya, dia malah memilih mencampuri tingkah Momoi yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Aku mendengarmu... aku mendengarmu tadi. Aku mendengar semuanya— aku tau kau dan Kagami—"

"—!"Aomine tercekat saat mendengar suara kecil itu. Momoi... dia bilang dia mendengarnya? Bagaimna bisa? Aomine hanya memandang ke bawah sebentar. Mungkin, dia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya. "Kau tau aku dan Kagami adalah gay?" tanyanya pelan.

Momoi hanya terdiam sejenak. Lalu sesaat setelahnya, dia menyahutnya dengan sahutan kecil. "Entahlah. Akupun tidak tahu," lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hanya saja ... Aomine ... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau begitu ...,"

Aomine menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya. Momoi sudah terlanjur mengetahui rahasia antara dirinya dan Kagami. Menurutmu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang jika itu sudah terjadi?

Aomine menghela nafasnya sebentar, memilih untuk berkata jujur pada Momoi. "Kalau kau sudah tau aku dan Kagami adalah gay ... kau mau apa?"katanya kemudian, terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Momoi. Mata Aomine menatapnya dengan serius. Sementara itu Momoi menundukkan kepalanya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku... ingin mendinginkan kepalaku sebentar." lalu dia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang dapur, berniat dalam hati untuk pergi keluar rumah pada jam segini. Aomine sudah pasti tau, maksud Momoi 'mendinginkan kepala' di sini adalah Momoi yang ingin pergi sebentar dari sisinya, berusaha menghilangkan semua hal yang kini mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Tapi... satu saja permintaanku,"

Langkah Momoi terhenti mendengar suara itu,

"Tolong rahasiakan ini pada Ayahku. Ibumu ... maupun orang lain. Jangan beritahu rahasiaku ini pada sipapun, tanpa terkecuali."

— dan tetap berhenti, terdiam di tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Momoi membungkam mulutnya, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Aomine... baru kali ini dia mendengar suara Aomine yang begitu menyedihkan di telinganya, terdengar begitu memohon di telinganya. Beda dengan yang selama ini didengarnya. Mungkin ini memang aib terbesar yang selama ini dimiliki oleh Aomine. Dia tentu saja tau alasan kenapa Aomine sangat menyembunyikan ini pada orang tuanya, termasuk dirinya. Walau terlambat karena Momoi sudah mengetahuinya ... tapi ya sudahlah, Momoi juga tidak seburuk itu kalau sampai membocorkan rahasia orang.

"Rahasiamu... aman bersamaku," kata Momoi meyakinkan, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke luar dapur— hendak pergi keluar rumah untuk 'mendinginkan kepala'. Aomine hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu nanar. Lalu sesaat, Aomine menghelakan nafasnya dan memperceyakan semuanya begitu saja pada Momoi.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

Momoi mengusap-usap kedua tangannya pelan. Udara malam membuatnya merasa kedinginan, padahal dia telah mengenakan jaket kesayangannya dan melingkarkan sebuah syal di lehernya. Dia menatapi sekeliling, mencari-cari Super Market sekitar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menemukan Super Market yang tidak jauh— sekitar beberapa meter jaraknya dengan sebuah taman umum. Momoi ingat, kalau tidak salah taman itu dekat dengan SMA-nya. Bukan hanya jalanan taman bunga dengan bangku berderet yang ada disana, ada juga lapangan basket plus sebuah taman bermain untuk anak di sana.

Momoi melangkah mendekati Super Market itu. Saat tangannya hendak meraih pintu Super Market untuk dibuka, tiba-tiba dari arah dalam ada seseorang yang membukakannya untuk keluar dari dalam Super Market.

"Momoi-san?"

Momoi membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya kalau orang itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Tepat di depannya, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang setaunya adalah teman satu sekolah dengan Kagami dan orang yang mulai dirasa akan di'taksir'-nya. Dia membawa sebuah kantung plastik besar berisi belanjaan dari Super Market, plus sebuah anjing yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Perasaan Momoi saja, atau anjing itu mirip dengan Kuroko?

"Momoi-san, kenapa malam-malam seperti ini keluar sendirian?" Kuroko segera buka suara, sesaat setelah tangannya kembali menutup pintu Super Market.

Momoi hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku Cuma mau pergi beli makanan di Super Market ini..."

"Oh, begitu." sahut Kuroko singkat.

Namun tiba-tiba, beberapa kaleng minuman belanjaan Kuroko jatuh menggelinding ke tanah, membuat Momoi reflek mengambilnya. "Maaf!"seru Kuroko karena merasa merepotkan Momoi.

"Kuroko-kun sepertinya kerepotan? Mau kubantu membawakan belanjaanmu pulang?" tawar Momoi kemudian. Merasa kalau Kuroko pasti akan kerepotan jika membawa semua belanjaan ini sendiri ditambah mengarahkan anjingnya itu untuk berjalan.

"Beneran? Tapi bukannya Momoi-san kemari untuk mampir ke Super Market bukannya membantuku?" selidik Kuroko, mendelik ke arah Momoi. Mendengar itu, Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku yang ingin membantumu, kok." jawabnya kemudian.

Kuroko tersenyum., senang bisa ada orang yang membantunya di saat dia sedang dalam masa kesulitan seperti ini. "Terima kasih. Kau bisa mengendong Nigou."

"Nigou?"

"Nama anjingku."

Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti, segera saja dia berjongkok dan meraih Nigou— yang berada dekat kaki Kuroko itu dan mengendongnya. Walaupun kelihatan agak tidak suka, pada akhirnya Nigou mulai merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan Momoi.

Dan setelah itu, mereka memulai perjalanan mereka untuk mengantar pulang Kuroko menuju rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam, canggung. Tentu saja, mereka baru hari ini berkenalan. Tapi yang pasti, Momoi bersyukur Kuroko orangnya ramah dan mau menganggapnya teman di saat pertama pertemu dan tak pernah sekalipun menghiraukannya.

Walau begitu— Momoi masih sempat berpikir kalau dia ingin dianggap lebih dari teman oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Mungkin?

"Kuroko-kun... kenapa kau belanja malam-malam sendirian sambil membawa anjing, sih?" Momoi mulai buka suara, suapaya suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Sontak Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Momoi-san sendiri? Buat apa malam-malam pergi ke Super Market sendirian?"— dan memilih untuk balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Wajar, kan—"

"Menurutku tak wajar, Momoi-san." ralat Kuroko cepat, "Kalau kau memang berniat keluar rumah untuk berbelanja, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membantuku seperti ini, seolah-olah kau mengulur waktumu agar tidak segera cepat pulang ke rumahmu."

Momoi tak menjawabnya, malah memilih untuk menatap nanar ke arah bawah. Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kuroko sedikit membuatnya terpojok, dia seratus persen benar. Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata orang yang lumayan peka.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Momoi mengangukkan kepalanya sekilas, "Sesuatu... yang tak bisa kuceritakan padamu."

Mendengar jawaban itu Kuroko memilih diam. Sebentar dia menengok-nengok ke sekelilingnya, lalu menunjuk sebuah taman yang Momoi ketahui sebagai taman dekat area SMA Seirin. "Momoi-san, mau mampir ke taman itu sebentar?"

"Ma— mampir?"

"Tidak apa, kalau kau ingin cerita-cerita sebentar."

Momoi jadi sedikit sedikit senang mendengarnya. Ternyata Kuroko orang yang baik dan peka, tahu kalau Momoi sedang menggalaukan sesuatu malam ini. Pada akhirnya, Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menyetuji penawaran yang diberikan padanya oleh Kuroko. Dan merekapun berjalan menuju arah taman itu, mengambil tempat di sebuah ayunan taman bermain yang ada dua tempat duduknya. Mereka masing-masing duduk di ayunan itu.

Kuroko meletakkan belanjaannya itu di agak kepinggir, di arah tiang penyangga ayunan dan kembali mengadap lurus ke depan. Dia menatap Momoi sebentar, "Letakkan saja Nigou, jangan gendong dia terus. Setelah itu kau bisa cerita apapun padaku." dan mengintruksinya sebentar. Momoi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataan Kuroko.

Setelah Momoi melepaskan anjing peliharaan Kuroko itu dari genggamannya, dia kembali duduk tegap di ayunan dan sebentar melirik ke arah Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. Dia betul-betul canggung, bingung harus membicarakan apa. Apakah dia harus mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa dia nekat pergi malam-malam dari rumah hari ini?

"Kuroko-kun, begini—"

"Tentang Aomine, kan?"

Omongan Momoi terputus, saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Kuroko. Dia benar, yang ingin dibicarakannya sekarang memang Aomine— tidak, lebih tepatnya tentang Aomine dan Kagami. Heran, kenapa Kuroko bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Firasat," jawab Kuroko cepat, tanpa memberikan sela sedikitpun pada Momoi untuk berkata. Momoi kontan mengangguk kecil, menatap nanar ke arah bawah.

"Ceritakan saja, aku pasti akan tutup mulut untuk hal itu."

Mendengar itu Momoi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga memang yakin, Kuroko pasti akan bisa menjaga rahasianya. Walau dia tak terlalu tahu Kuroko yang sebenarnya dari apa— firasatnya bilang kalau Kuroko adalah orang yang dapat dipercayainya. Dia yakin Kuroko tidak akan membocorkan ini pada siapa-siapa. Untuk itu, Momoi mulai buka suara untuk bercerita, "Aomine dan Kagami... mereka..."

"... kau bilang kalau mereka itu gay?"

Momoi tercekat. Bisa-bisanya Kuroko menebaknya secepat itu. Padahal dia berani sumpah belum sempat cerita apa-apa pada Kuroko tentang hubungan Aomine dan Kagami, lalu kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba tahu? Mana mungkin juga kalau ini Cuma firasatnya, kan?

"Bagaimna kau—"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Kagami-kun."

Kagami? Bagaimana bisa dia cerita pada Kuroko tentang aibnya? Momoi bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang satu itu.

"Dia yang cerita sendiri padaku. Setelah aku—"

—omongan itu terputus, mendadak Kuroko menutup mulutnya rapat, sedikit kaget karena entah kenapa dia bisa-bisa keceplosan untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari perkataan Kuroko,

"Setelah apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"—tidak, lupakan." pada akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk bungkam, padangannya nanar menatap ke arah bawah, menatapi tanah gelap yang jadi tempat berpijaknya. Dia berkeringat dingin, sadar dia hampir keceplosan dalam berkata tadi. Sementara itu Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan tampang heran, begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Namun setelah menatap pandangan yang sayu itu, Momoi mengurungkan niatnya. Solah tau kalau Kuroko memang sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Momoi mulai mrngalihkan pembicaraan.

"Darimana kau dan Kagami kenal dengan Aomine? Kalian beda sekolah, kan? Bagaimana pula ceritanya Kagami bisa punya hubungan dengan Aomine?" lanjut Momoi. Dia memang benar-benar penasaran dengan hal yang satu ini.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Momoi sebentar. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik untuk membicarakan topik yang satu ini. "Aku dan Aomine-kun dulu satu SMP, tapi Kagami-kun SMP-nya di Amerika. Jadi baru masuk SMA ini aku kenal dengan Kagami-kun. Lalu tentang kenapa Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun itu bisa saling berkenalan— itu karena kami sama-sama megikuti klub basket di SMA kami. Jadi kami bertemu di turnamen musim lalu."

Momoi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Aomine ikut klub basket di Touo?"— tidak menyangka kalau Aomine yang selama ini bertampang seperti itu ternyata bisa bermain basket juga.

"Ya. Juga, aku dan Kagami-kun masuk klub basket di SMA kami. Jadi kami sering bertemu kalau ada pertandingan." perjelas Kuroko lagi.

Momoi mengangguk mengerti. Jadi begitu rupanya sejarah perkenalan mereka. Momoi hanya sedikit tidak menyangka ternyata Aomine begitu. Mungkin dia besok bakal mengetes Aomine untuk bermain basket?

Momoi pun kembali bercerita, "Nee... kau tahu, Kuroko-kun? Aku dan Aomine sebentar lagi akan menjadi saudara. Ayah Aomine akan menikah dengan Ibuku. Karena itulah, alasanku kepindahanku di kota ini adalah mencari keluarga dan tempat baru."

"Jadi akhirnya Aomine akan memiliki Ibu baru setelah sekian lama, ya?"

Momoi hanya mengangguk. Ternyata Kuroko tahu juga kalau Aomine memang sudah lama tak memiliki Ibu. Sedekat itukah mereka saat masa SMP dulu? Sehingga Kuroko tahu tentang seluk beluk kehidupan Aomine.

"Satsuki!"

Tiba-tiba Momoi mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, perlahan, Momoi menolehkan kepala, mencari sumber suara. Siapakah gerangan yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi? Tapi bisa didengar dari suaranya, Momoi tahu betul sura itu tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko sedikit kaget saat mengetahui orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu tahu-tahu sudah berada tidak jauh di depannya. Momoi di sebelahnya yang tahu juga dengan keberadaan orang itu hanya bisa menatap orang itu dengan tampang tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya dia sampai nekat menjemputnya malam-malam begini.

"Aomine! Kenapa kau—" Momoi kontan berdiri dari ayunan yang didudukinya, menatap dengan tampang tidak percaya pada Aomine yang tampaknya sedikit terengah karena berlarian mencarinya. Aomine... Momoi pikir Aomine tidak akan peduli dengan keadaannya yang akan pergi keluar rumah malam-malam atau melakukan hal sembrono sesukanya.

"Aku mencarimu..." jawab Aomine cepat, nafasnya terengah. Matanya itu memancarkan rasa kekhawatiran yang dalam, membuat Momoi sadar betul kalau Aomine pasti khawatir sekali saat mengetahui dirinya pergi keluar rumah malam-malam. Tapi, faktanya Momoi sendiri nekat keluar rumah karena dirinya, kan? Dan juga tadi Aomine sudah tahu kalau Momoi akan keluar rumah untuk mendinginkan kepala. "Ayo pulang!"ajak Aomine kemudian.

Momoi segera saja menyahut perkataan Aomine. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku, kan? Jadi... aku belum mau pulang sekarang." jawabnya, menolak ajakan Aomine yang mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

"Walau begitu ... jika aku kehilanganmu, yang akan disalahkan adalah aku. Mengerti?" Aomine menatap Momoi dengan pandangan nanar sebentar. Memang benar, ujung-ujungnya yang disalahkan adalah dia jika sesuatu terjadi pada Momoi. Ayahnya pasti akan marah, apalagi Ibu Momoi sendiri. Oleh karena itu, dia—

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dalam hati dia sebenarnya sadar dengan apa yang membuat Momoi menjauh darinya sore ini. Dia sadar betul.

"Maaf..."

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang nampaknya tertahan itu. Aomine ... kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf?

"Aku tau aku salah karena membawa Taiga ke rumah. Dan ... kau tahu apa. Jadi, bisa kau maafkan aku kali ini? Maukah kau membicarakan ini padaku setelah pulang nanti?" lanjutnya kemudian, menatap Momoi dengan pandangan serius. Momoi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bingung. Hebat sekali Aomine bisa menyadarinya apa kesalahannya padanya. Momoi hanya mengangguk sekilas, sedikit terpana dengan perkataan Aomine barusan.

"Baik ... aku akan pulang bersamamu. Lagipula ... memang ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."kata Momoi pelan. Dia menghela nafas, setelah itu masih dengan keadaan berdiri karena kejadian tadi— dia menatap ke arah Kuroko yang nampaknya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua yang mereka— Aomine dan Momoi bicarakan tadi. Momoi tersenyum kecut sebentar, "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Kuroko-kun. Aku pulang dulu, ya? Maaf tidak jadi mengantarkanmu pulang." pamitnya.

Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ya, tak apa. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau menemaniku walau sebentar. Selamat malam. Tolong, sampaikan juga salamku pada Kagami-kun—"

"—?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Bagaimana ... Kuroko bisa tahu kalau Kagami ada di rumahnya— di rumah Aomine malam ini? Lalu apa hubungannya ... kenapa Kuroko ingin menyampaikan salamnya dengan Kagami?

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Momoi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. "Pasti ...". Setelah itu dia berjalan menyusul Aomine yang tak seberapa jauh jaraknya dari hadapannya.

Kuroko menatap punggung itu sebentar. Lama kelamaan, setelah berhasil menyusul Aomine yang berada di hadapannya, gadis bersurai pink itu melambatkan langkahnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria tersebut. Mereka saling berhadapan, sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu. Kuroko lalu mengela nafasnya sebentar, berdiri dari ayunan yang didudukinya lalu meraih sesuatu dari sakunya.

Dia mengetik sesuatu dari sesuatu itu, sebuah ponsel. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali menutup ponsel model lipat itu dan kembali menaruhnya di sakunya, ke tempat semula. Setelah itu dia meraih kantung plastik belanjaannya tadi dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Nigou, ayo pulang." begitu katanya kepada anjingnya yang tengah bergelut pada sebuah tiang, mengitarinya sebagai sebuah mainan hiburan. Anjingnya itu menggonggong dengan semangat, lalu megikuti langkah sang majikan.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

"Aomine ... Kagami sudah pulang, kan?"

Langkahnya sesaat terhenti. Masih kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkn orang yang teguh berjalan di hadapannya itu. Menghelan nafas, diapun memberikan jawabakn seadanya. "Taiga menginap di rumahku, jadi—"

"Oh." hanya sahutan singkat itu yang bisa terterka ditelinganya.

Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Kau kenapa?"tanyanya, menaikkan sebelah alis. Dari bahasanya, sepertinya Momoi tidak suka dengan keadaan Kagami yang akan menginap dirumahnya. Momoi cuek, acuh dengan pertanyaan Aomine. Dia malah melanjutkan langkahnya, lebih-lebih mempercepatnya dan meninggalkan Aomine di belakang.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah masing-masing— yang kebetulan juga bertetanggan. Tapi menurut pesan dari Ibunya, malam ini Momoi harus menginap di rumah Aomine jika tida ingin tidur di rumah sendirian.

... menginap, kau bilang?

Tidak, tidak. Mengingat sekarang Momoi sedang marah pada Aomine— dilihat dari sifatnya itu, tentu saja Momoi tidak akan mau menginap dirumahnya. Menjejakkan kakinya lagi tidak mau. Dan dia juga sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Aomine dan Kagami, terlebih saat tau Kagami akan menginap di rumah Aomine ... sudah pasti Momoi tidak mau, kan? Walau tahu pisah ruangan sekalipun, Momoi tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau tidak mau menginap di rumahku?" ujung-ujungnya, Aomine lebih memilih untuk bertanya walau tahu Momoi sudah jauh langkahnya dari hadapannya. Suaranya sengaja dia perbesar, walau begitu dia tak merasa malu kalau akan diperhatikan orang. Toh, sekarang jalanan sedang sepi.

Sementara itu, Momoi tetap berjalan, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Aomine yang ditujukan padanya. Membuat rasa jengkel Aomine semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan begitu, Aomine mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Momoi dan meraih bahunya. Otomatis badan Momoi berbalik, terpaksa harus berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Kau kenapa?"— dan dia nampak tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau kenapa! Jangan-jangan kau tidak senang karena Taiga menginap dirumahku?!"kali ini Aomine seolah membentak, dia berkata dengan suara yang dikeras-keraskan, membuat Momoi terdiam sejenak.

"Bukan, aku bukan mempermasalahkan itu." jawab Momoi pelan, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada," Momoi menggeleng pelan, menepis tangan yang masih ada di bahunya dan membalikkan badan melanjutkan perjalanan, meninggalkan Aomine. Sementara itu Aomine hanya bisa berdecih pelan, jengkel setengah mati dengan tingkah Momoi. Mungkin, Aomine harus lebih bersabar lagi untuk menghadapi tingkah adik tirinya yang satu itu.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keadaan diam.

_Drrt ... drrt ..._

Mendadak ponsel di saku Aomine berbunyi, pertanda ada sebuah SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya. Aomine kontan meraih ponselnya dan memeriksa apa isi SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kagami-kun. Berhati-hatilah jika Kagami-kun tidak ingin direbut._

_By : Tetsu_

Aomine memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari isi SMS tersebut. Dari isi SMS-nya, jelas bahwa SMS itu dikirmkan oleh Kuroko. Berhati-hatilah jika Kagami-kun tidak ingin direbut, katanya? Memang siapa yang akan merebut Kagami darinya? Kagami itu miliknya, kan? Lagipula, dulu juga mereka sempat berjanji—

Mungkinkah ... maksud Kuroko itu adalah—?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Walau Aomine masih penasaran ... bialah. Dia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang dia tahu, Kagami itu miliknya. Dia tak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebut Kagami dari sisinya.

Tapi ... dari mana Kuroko tahu kalau dia dan Kagami punya hubungan? Bukankah dia tak sempat cerita apa-apa pada Kuroko?

Aomine masih terus mempertanyakannya.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

Suara burung yang berdecit dan seberkas sinar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya, membuatnya yang tengah tertidur lelap terpaksa membukakan mata. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menempatkan diri pada posisi duduk dan mengucek matanya sebentar. Surai merah muda panjangnya itu berantakan karena tertimpa. Namun dia tak terlalu memperdulikan itu karena itu merupakan hal wajar saat seseorang baru bangun dari tidur. Sambil terus meringkuh menanyakan waktu, dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger di pojok ruangan. Jarum pendek di sana menunjukkan pada angka antara tujuh dan enam, dengan jarum panjang yang menunjuk angka enam. Tepatnya waktu sekarang adalah enam tiga puluh.

"Sudah jam segini!?"

Momoi mendadak ribut sendiri. Segera saja dia bangkit dari posisi duduk, menuju ke arah kantong plastik berisi baju sekolahnya, berniat untuk mandi. Dia lupa kalau hari ini dia sekolah. Sial memang. Dirinya semalam ketiduran sehabis kejadian tadi malam— lebih tepatnya setelah dirinya pulang dari taman karena dijemput Aomine. Yap, malam ini dia tanpa sadar pula tidur di rumah Aomine, padahal sudah bersumpah-sumpah kalau tak ingin menjejakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Bahkan bajunya belum sempat diganti dengan piyama dan dia bisa melihat jaketnya semalam yang masih tergeletak sembarang di lantai. Mikir apa coba dia semalam sehingga bisa ketiduran begitu saja?

Setelah mengambil baju ganti— baju sekolah yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumahnya kemarin, dia segera pergi melesat keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Aomine. Baru satu menit jalan, dia melewati dapur dan mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sana— seperti suara barang alumunium yang terpontang-panting karena sesuatu. Segera saja, Momoi berniat dalam hati untuk mengeceknya. Siapa tahu itu Aomine, pikirnya.

"Aomi—"

"Momoi?"

Momoi terdiam. Dugaannya salah, ternyata orang yang berisik di dapur tadi bukanlah Aomine, melainkan Kagami yang sepertinya sedang memasak sesuatu. Dan juga, dia sudah menggenakan seragam sekolahnya— Seirin, dengan sangat lengkap. Tas yang jadi bawaannya hari ini bahkan sudah ada di atas kursi meja makan yang akan jadi tempat duduknya untuk sarapan nanti.

Oh ya, Momoi hampir saja lupa kalau malam ini Kagami menginap di rumah Aomine bersamanya. Kagami terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Momoi yang kelewatan tiba-tiba. Kagami yang tengah menggenggam sebuah spatula di tangan kanannya dan menggunakan sebuah celemek berenda itu segera saja menghentikan aktifitasnya memasak, lalu tersenyum ke arah Momoi.

"Maaf, aku hampir lupa kalau kau ada di sini. Jadi aku hanya memasak sarapan untuk 2 orang— untuk diriku dan Aomine. Mungkin agak lama, tapi kau ingin sarapan apa? Akan kumasak sarapan untukmu."

Momoi hanya mengangguk mengerti, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk dibuatkan sarapan oleh orang. Sekalian, tak perlu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat sarapan lagi dan tinggal mandi lalu menyiapkan peralatan dan barang-barang untuk ke sekolahnya. Diapun berkata, "Maaf merepotkan ... anu, bisa buatkan aku spageti? Aku telat bangun dan perlu segera mandi. Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kamar mandi rumah ini?".

Kagami meliriknya sebentar. "Lurus saja dari situ, lalu belok kanan saat sudah diujung."jawab Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Dia tak heran saat Momoi menanyakan di mana kamar mandi rumah ini. Yah, dia baru saja kemarin memasuki rumah yang lumayan luas ini dan sama sekali belum diberitahu oleh Aomine atau siapapun tentang denah rumah ini. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kagami memberitahunya. Toh, Kagami sudah biasa berada di rumah ini jadi sudah hafal dengan denahnya.

Tunggu ... biasa, katanya?

Momoi sebentar mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih,"ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju arah yang Kagami maksud. Sementara itu, Kagami menlanjutkan acara masaknya dan menambahkan menu spageti di daftar makanan yang harus dimasaknya pagi ini.

Momoi menyusuri jalan yang Kagami maksud dalam keadaan diam. Dalam hati dia tidak menyangka Kagami membuatkan sarapan untuk Aomine pagi-pagi begini. Hubungan mereka serius, rupanya. Seperti sepasang istri dan suami dalam satu rumah. Ah— tapi tak mungkin juga berlebihan seperti itu, ya. Mereka kan hanya pacaran, tak mungkin kalau mereka sampai menikah sungguhan. Yang dikatakan Momoi tentang suami istri tadi hanya perumpamaan, dia hanya kaget melihat Kagami yang terlalu rajin untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk si negro sialan itu.

"Satsuki?"

Momoi berhenti di tempat. Dia mendongak, melihat ke depan dan menyadari Aomine sedang berdiri di depannya. Dia hanya menggunakan celana sekolahnya tanpa menggunakan seragam. Handuk masih mengitari lehernya yang basah. Dia mendelik ke arah Momoi, menatapnya dengan sedikit ganjil, membuat Momoi jadi risih. "Apa?"serunya dengan nada kesal, tidak suka dengan mata Aomine yang sepertinya gatal untuk nekat meliriknya.

Aomine menggeleng, tersenyum dengan nada mengejek dan seenaknya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya baru tahu kalau kau punya kebiasaan bangun kesiangan."

Momoi acuh. Dia malah segera saja berjalan melewati Aomine, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Aomine yang kedengaran menyebalkan itu. Dia hanya berniat untuk mandi, itu saja. Tidak untuk menjawab perkataan-perkataan ngelantur dan menyebalkan dari Aomine. Dari mukanya, dia memang orang yang menyebalkan.

Momoi terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sebentar dia mencari handuk yang bisa dipakai itu, lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia harus cepat, sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih. Dia sangat ingat kalau sekolah masuk jam setengah delapan. Belum lagi dia butuh sarapan— yah, dia terlanjur meminta dibuatkan spageti oleh Kagami tadi, tentu saja itu akan menghambat waktunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Momoi menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Dia yang sudah menggenakan seragam lengkap— yang hanya terdiri atas rok sekolah dan seragam hijau muda itu tanpa atribut lengkapnya, segera berjalan kembali menuju kamar. Tak lupa juga, dia sempat meletakkan handuk yang tadi di pakainya di tempat dia tadi mengambilnya. Tapi sebelum sampai di kamarnya, ingatlah dia akan sempat untuk melewati dapur di mana seorang Kagami Taiga sedang memasak untuknya. Mungkin juga Aomine ada di dapur menemani Kagami, toh dia tadi sudah selesai mandi dan pasti sekarang sudah menenteng tas dan memakai pakaian sekolah lengkat beserta atributnya.

Bisa Momoi lihat dari pintu dapur yang cukup besar dan luas itu— Kagami dan Aomine tampak bersenda gurau, menikmati waktu mereka yang tersisa sebelum masing-masingnya pergi berangkat ke sekolah yang berbeda lokasinya. Momoi hanya diam di tempat sebentar, menikmati kedekatan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Mereka seperti sepasang suami istri saja, pikirnya geli. Walaupun agak sedikit aneh baginya karena mereka itu sama-sama laki-laki— tak apa, Momoi sadar betul akan istilah 'Cinta itu Buta', bahkan sudah mendengarnya berulang kali. Cinta memang buta rupanya, sampai gender saja tidak jadi masalah.

Momoi gagal berniat menuju kamarnya. Mungkin ada baiknya dia memilih sarapan terlebih dahulu baru menyiapkan tas dan menggenakan atributnya. Mungkin karena keasikan kedua seloji itu— tepatnya kedua pasangan itu, Momoi lebih memilih untuk menundanya dan langsung saja tanpa ragu-ragu lagi memasuki ruang dapur. Dia segera menempatkan posisinya duduk di depan bangku Aomine.

"Sudah selesai mandi?"tanya Aomine sambil menoleh ke arah Momoi yang nampaknya sedang pasang tampang _tsundere_ itu.

"Selama itukah aku mandi?"

Aomine hanya tertawa renyah, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya!".

Momoi cemberut mendengar perkataan Aomine. Mungkin salah dugaannya kalau dia harus menunda menyiapkan buku dan tasnya karena memilih sarapan bersama Aomine lebih dulu. Yah, dia sangat menyesalinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah piring berisi spageti dengan asap yang sedikit mengepul ditaruh di atas meja tepat di depannya. Oh, dia bisa melihat Kagami selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan tinggal menunggu Momoi untuk memakannya.

"Silahkan,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Momoi lantas mengangguk setelah mendengarnya. Setelah itu, Kagami beralih dan meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk penuh nasi yang masih hangat ditambah beberapa macam lauknya. Momoi bisa lihat salah satunya ada yang berbahan dasar dari udang. Sejak kapan Aomine gemar dengan udang?

Kagami menarik kursi yang menjadi tempat duduknya di sebelah Aomine. Dengan lauk yang sama seperti Aomine, Kagami segera memakannya setelah sebelumnya sempat berucap, "Ittadakimassu!". Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kagami segera memakan sarapannya dengan sangat lahap. Lebih-lebih dari Aomine, bahkan. Tapi karena tak mau kalah, Aomine segera mengikuti apa yang Kagami lakukan setelah mengucapkan mantra sebelum makan yang jadi kebiasaan orang Jepang. Momoi tersenyum kecil dibuatnya, diapun ikut berkata "Ittadakimassu," dan langsung menyantap makanannya dengan sebuah garpu, tapi agak lebih lambat.

(_-_)_-_(_-_)

"Sampai jumpa!"Kagami melambaikan tangannya pada Momoi dan Aomine yang bersiap berangkat menuju sekolah mereka. Momoi hanya membalas lambaian tangan itu sementara Aomine hanya tersenyum ke arah Kagami yang sudah jauh di depan mereka. Karena arah sekolah mereka yang berlawanan, membuat mereka bertiga harus pisah jalan. Aomine dan Momoi satu sekolah dn juga satu kelas, tak mungkin me reka akan sampai berpisah-pisah.

Momoi dan Aomine melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Karena suasana sedikit canggung, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka suara. Bahkan Aomine yang selalu menggodanya itupun tidak buka suara. Momoi mendelik, melirik sebentar ke arah Aomine yang nampaknya terfokuskan pada jalan. Dia bahkan tak menengok sedikitpun ke arahnya. Momoi juga, lebih memilih diam daripada membuka percakapan. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Canggung. Tapi tak apa, perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka cukup dekat sehingga Momoi bisa bertahan dalam keadaan diam seperti ini.

Tiga perempat jalan lagi menuju sekolah, Momoi ingat ada sebuah taman di sana. Taman yang semalam dia hampiri bersama Kuroko Tetsuya di sana. Dia melewati taman itu sekarang, membuatnya jadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam.

'Kuroko-kun ...'

Entah kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria bersurai biru muda itu. Dia sedang benar-benar jatuh hati, mungkin? Dan juga, lapangan basket yang tepat di sebelahnya itu mengingatkannya juga pada sesuatu.

Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama menyukai basket dan mengikuti klub basket di sekolah masing-masing. Teringat itu membuatnya berniat dengan satu hal ...

"Aomine, bagaimana kalau aku bergabung dengan klub basket SMA-mu?"

"Hah?"

Aomine pasang tampang bodohnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Momoi katakan. Dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, menoleh Momoi yang ada di belakanganya karena langkahnya yang sempat terhenti barusan. Bergabung dengan tim basketnya? Tim basket PUTRA sekolahnya itu? Yang benar saja.

"Iya, aku akan gabung. Aku tidak ikut main basket, sih— aku akan bantu jadi manajer. Gini-gini aku berguna, loh. Aku bisa mengumpulkan semua informasi rahasia lawan yang bahkan gak bisa pelatih basket dan anggota klub basketmu ketahui ...," Momoi menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya dia merencakan sesuatu di sana.

Aomine sebentar memperhatikan Momoi dengan tatapan ganjil. Memang menurutmu, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang manajer jadi-jadian dan informasi tak berguna darinya? Kalau Aomine jadi ketuanya, dia mungkin akan langsung menolak. Tapi berhubungan bukan dia yang ketuanya, mana mungkin bisa, kan—

"Kau bisa tanya Imayoshi tentang hal itu."

"Imayoshi?" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Yah, dia juga masih baru masuk Touo kemarin, jadi wajar saja.

"Ketua klub basket SMA Touo. Mungkin kalau kau minta langsung padanya dan menunjukkan kegunaanmu untuk klub basket kami, dia akan menerimamu." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebentar, berbalik, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah meninggalkan Momoi yang masih di belakang.

Momoi hanya bisa tersenyum di tempatnya berdiri, 'Ini akan mudah,' pikirnya. Dengan itu Momoi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya juga. Kini, dia tinggal menyusun kata-kata yang akan digunakannya untuk melamar menjadi anggota tim basket putra SMA Touo kepada Imayoshi, sang ketua.

Sebenarnya, alasannya untuk bergabung dengan klub basket SMA Touo bukan hanya karena dia menyukai dan tau tentang basket, tapi karena ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi tentang orang yang disukainya itu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

-BERSAMBUNG-

.

.

.

Oke, cuman smpe sini chap2 nya. seenggaknya lebih banyak _dikit_ lah dri chap kemaren. chap 3 akan muncul sekitar 6 bulan datang mendatang- mungkin bisa lebih cepat, tergantung review, fav dan follow Anda.

oke, sekian. sampai jumpa di chap depan~


End file.
